Una aventura junto a ti
by Darklink29
Summary: bueno... esta es una aventura basada en el manga, ademas es mi primer fic, espero le guste... este es un LinkXMalon y otra vez espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: La legenda de Zelda La ocarina del tiempo le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y el manga le pertenece a Akira Himegawa**

**El único personaje que me pertenece es Shadow, este es mi primer fic^_^ es una casi parecida al manga aunque le cambie varias cosas, este es un LinkxMalon me encanta esta pareja en esta historia Malon acompaña a Link en su aventura a través de Hyrule, mientras que el amor entre ellos crece conforme avanzan ¿Qué pasara? Espero les guste**

Capitulo 1

La crisis del Gran Árbol Deku

En densos y profundos bosques de Hyrule ocultos del mundo en ese lugar habitan los Kokiri, cada uno de ellos tiene una hada guardiana que los acompañara por siempre, pero uno no tenía un hada guardián, su nombre es Link que es un poco perezoso pero el más valiente de todos y muy popular con las chicas Kokiri.

Un día el iba de camino a donde se encontraba el Gran Árbol Deku pues este contaba la historia de cómo Hyrule fue creado por las 3 diosas: Din, Nayru y Farore. Corriendo se topo con Mido y sus amigos quienes lo molestan por no tener hada, cortándole el paso

-No puedes pasar por este lugar- decía Mido que oía las risas de sus amigos

-deja de molestar Mido yo puedo ir a donde quiera- se quejo Link

-No puedes, mira yo soy el jefe de los Kokiri ¿no? Y una media persona como tú no puede escuchar la historia de Árbol Deku- explico Mido con sorna

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡Fuera de mi camino!- le respondió enojado

-¡Si quieres pasar consíguete un hada primero-respondió riéndose de Link que este ultimo termino envistiendo a Mido dándole un derechazo a izquierdoso

-¡¿y bien! La próxima vez que me vuelvas a decir media persona…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el hada de Mido empujo o golpeo a nuestro Link dentro de un charco de agua

No es justo- se quejo Link escupiendo agua

-jajaja eres un idiota, si sabes que ella es parte de mi, las hadas son parte de los Kokiri-decía Mido cruzando los brazos mientras se burlaba de un empapado Link cuando fueron vistos por el Árbol Deku quien dejo de contar la historia al oír los gritos de donde provenía la pelea

¡¿Qué hacen!- grito

Alarmados por el grito, Mido y sus amigos empezaron a correr pero no sin que este le dijera "sin hada" sacando la lengua y restirando un ojo a Link quien se decepciono de sí mismo, camino hasta una de las ramas del Árbol Deku donde se sentó

-Anímate Link no le hagas caso al tonto de Mido y sus amigos-

Link resoplo y le respondió-¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás?-

-Link, ya hablamos de esto, cuando el tiempo llegue te lo diré-le respondió

-lo sé-dijo este triste-pero quisiera saberlo ya

A lo lejos venia una chica de cabello verde corriendo con su hada de color purpura, que entro en el valle del Árbol Deku quien miro por todos lados hasta que vio a nuestro Héroe-¡LINK!

-Saria-grito en respuesta Link brincando hábilmente de rama en rama hasta llegar con ella sonriendo- Llegas en buen momento, tengo que mostrarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto curiosa, ya que Link inventa cosas raras

Link saco de su bolsillo una resortera-¡Tachan ¡hice esto!-

-¿Y qué es esto?-

-bueno, con esto puedo alcanzar las frutas de los arboles en la parte alta- contesto lanzando una semilla y tirando una manzana de la copa de un árbol

-¡Es genial, déjame intentar!-dijo sorprendida mientras Link iba por la manzana y se la daba a Saria pasándole la resortera

Mientras en unos arbustos estaba Mido con la cara más roja que un tomate enfurecido por la amistad que tenia Link con Saria y pues era de esperarse ya que era secreto a voces de los Kokiri (excepto por Link) que a Mido le gusta la mejor y única amiga de Link

-Ese sin hada está tratando de impresionar a Saria, se muestra muy amable con ella-dijo Mido celoso

Observando como Saria cargaba la resortera apuntando hacia este (quien no supo que Mido estaba ahí escondido) y disparando le dio sin querer en la narizota de Mido, sonó hueco causando sorpresa en Link y Saria mientras el primero caía noqueado

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Saria

-Hm no lo sé, na! No importa-

Después de bajar fruta suficiente del bosque para la comida con la ayuda de la resortera, Link y Saria fueron a unos troncos colocados fuera de la casa de esta donde comenzaron a platicar

-Eres realmente bueno para inventar cosas Link-dijo Saria juntando sus manos en señal de felicidad

-Quizá por eso no tengo hada-dijo estirando la resortera-Porque soy un Kokiri raro-

Saria volteo a verlo mirándolo con cariño como lo hacía siempre desde que llego al bosque de bebe-Eso no es cierto, aunque no tengas una hada eres muy listo y además eres mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?-

-cierto-contesto Link mirándola con ternura entonces le conto a Saria del sueño que tuvo otra vez esa noche: que le atemorizaba cada noche encontrándose así mismo junto con otra persona frente a un techo puntiagudo durante una tormenta, ve corriendo un caballo blanco con una mujer como jinete y traía a una niña que voltea tratando de decirles algo, de repente apareciendo otro jinete, que los mira a los dos desafiante mientras protegía a su acompañante

-¿no será un castillo?- le dice Saria

-¿Castillo?-le pregunta curioso-¿Qué es eso, hay uno en el bosque? Es de locos que sueñe con cosas que no existen-

-Bueno, el Árbol Deku dice que este mundo es muy grande donde hay lugares y tierras diferentes al bosque, pues hay cosas que nadie conoce en este mundo ya que es muy amplio- le dijo Saria mirando el horizonte viendo al sol esconderse

-¿el mundo?-dijo Link susurrando, lo que Link no sabía es que estaba soñando con su destino, un destino que cambiaria al mundo estero

-Link ya me voy a meter, nos vemos mañana-

-Claro Saria, yo me quedare un rato más-

Saria se retiro a su casa dejando a Link mirando el cielo estrellado reflexionando sobre su sueño ¿Qué querían decir con el amplio mundo? Seguro será lo que existe fuera del bosque de lo cual no sabe nada

Link habia subido a su casa a dormir que era un árbol de forma algo picuda teniendo una escalera, un balcón y una entrada (obviamente XD), detrás de la cortina cubierto por una manta empezó a pensar sobre lo que quería decirle al Árbol Deku-que pensaría el Árbol Deku si le dijera que quiero explorar el mundo que no conozco-Después de meditarlo un momento se respondió así mismo-Creo que será mejor que no-

Sin que Link se diera cuenta unas nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir la paz nocturna del valle del Gran Árbol Deku que siempre estaba en armonía que al mismo tiempo percibió la maldad que se acercaba.

Una siniestra sombra amenazaba la paz nocturna, que despedía un insecto de tamaño colosal parecido a una garrapata combinada con una araña de un solo ojo que se reía mientras avanzaba por el bosque hasta que fue detectado por el Árbol Deku, quien enfurecido y preocupado por sus pequeños hijos reclamo:

-¿Quién eres? Eres aliado de aquel que se encamino al mal ¡No permitiré criaturas como tú en mi bosque!-

La criatura ataco enterrándose en las raíces del Árbol Deku mientras se burlaba del árbol- La triste realidad Árbol Deku es que no te puedes mover jejeje- el insecto termino de meterse dentro del Árbol Deku

Luego apareciendo una pequeña hada de color azul de entre los arbustos sin un Kokiri a quien proteger le pregunto al Árbol Deku preocupada-Gran Árbol Deku ¿qué sucede?

-Navi… eres tú? justo ahora una criatura maligna se adentrado en mis raíces, estoy perdiendo mi libertad-respondió afligidamente

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?-dijo dispuesta a ayudar

Conmocionado el árbol respondió-El bosque está en peligro, Navi vuela y encuentra al niño que no tiene hada y tráelo deprisa el destino de Hyrule está en sus manos-

Mientras Navi se va volando a toda prisa, una sombra salto de unos arbustos que a la vez veía al árbol, el Árbol Deku apenas lo detecto y lo reconoció al instante

-Al fin te dejas ver ¿verdad?- le pregunto al extranjero que al parecer conocía -Shadow

-Perdona que no llegara antes para detener a Gohma, Árbol Deku- El extraño era un joven de cabello negro, las prendas que usaba eran una capa negra, una camisa gris sin mangas, unos pantalones semi ajustados del mismo color, en la camisa tenía un emblema de un ojo con una lagrima, portaba dos navajas largas tipo ninja y por ultimo tenía parte del rostro cubierto hasta la nariz, pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos ya que uno lo tenía azul y otro de color rojo.

-Los dos sabemos que no es cierto lo que dices, tu puedes ver a través del tiempo- le decía afligidamente-y también lo sé porque te conozco, viejo amigo-

-También debes saber que puedo cambiar eso, ya que no me gusto verte morir-dijo con suma tristeza casi dejando salir una lagrima por el Árbol Deku-puedo ayudarte para que no dejes a tus hijos-

-Se que puedes hacerlo, pero este es mi destino ya estaba escrito-dijo casi de una forma calmada-además, nunca estarán solos mis hijos ya que de mi brote crecerá para protegerlos-

-Significa que me tocara cuidarlo, ahora que no vas a estar más por aquí- le respondió con tristeza por el estado en el que se veía el árbol

El Árbol Deku asintió

-Entonces Gaepora y yo lo cuidaremos cuando se vaya del bosque-se dio la vuelta pero no sin despedirse-Adiós Árbol Deku, ve con las diosas viejo amigo -le dijo antes de retirarse desapareciendo como una sombra en la noche del bosque perdido

Mientras tanto, Navi ya habia llegado a la casa de Link, sin siquiera ver a Mido que estaba planeando hacerle una broma pesada a este

-con esta sierra Kokiri, hare un hoyo al balcón de Link y cuando salga- dijo riéndose imaginando a Link recién despertado caminando y cayendo del balcón, Mido se trepo haciéndole un hoyo con la sierra mientras Navi levantaba a Link

-Link despiértate-grito desesperada Navi

Link se despertó atontado frotándose los ojos mientras Navi se presentaba-Me llamo Navi el Árbol Deku me envió a ti-

-¿un hada?- Link paso de unos instantes de un gesto serio a un maniático en un momento al gritar-¡Finalmente un hada ha venido a mí!- intentando atrapar a Navi quien volaba desesperada-¡Déjame!- pero dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida- De acuerdo- exclamo convencido- iré a presumírsela a Mido-

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Navi pero solo vio a Link caer por un hoyo aterrizando sobre Mido

Link vio a Mido (sobre quien estaba sentado)-Mido ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo atendiendo un asunto muy importante- dijo con el seño fruncido, volteo y viendo el pasto que estaba de color café-¿eh?- dijo parándose aventando casi a Link- está seco el pasto, esto nunca habia pasado

Link que ya está de pie también vio el color café del pasto-Los arboles también-

Navi se enojo brillando en rojo les anuncio consternando a Link-Esto sucede porque la maldad a entrado al bosque, el gran árbol Deku está en problemas, ¡vamos Link!-

Link y Mido al enterarse de esto corrieron al valle del Gran Árbol Deku llegando a la raíz sin darse cuenta de que el monstruo les veía.

**^_^Bien el primer capítulo espero le haya gustado dejen sus reviews**

**Quisiera saber si les gusto ya que querría saberlo para colgar el otro cap. o de plano dejarlo así jaja ^_^**

**Bien Dejen sus comentarios por favor y acepto tomatazos pañales o lo que sea jajaja**

**cuidensen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aki les dejo el segundo cap. de este fic**

**Nota: solo Shadow es el único personaje que me pertenece, el manga es de Akira Himegawa y el juego es de Shigeru Miyamoto**

**Con ustedes el segundo cap.**

**Capitulo 2**

**El viaje de Link**

Link y Mido habían ido corriendo al valle del Árbol Deku a toda velocidad despertando a todos los Kokiri, además sus hadas estaban muy inquietas. Al llegar con el árbol, Link lo llamo-¡Gran Árbol Deku!- decía mientras golpeaba con tristeza y saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos-¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡Respóndame!-

Mido se acerco a un lado del Árbol Deku extendiendo su flaco brazo a la base del árbol, sintiéndose tan frio como un tempano de hielo- Esta muy frio como si estuviera a punto de morirse- dijo Mido sintiendo que el padre de todos los Kokiri los dejaría pronto, cuando vio a su anhelo inalcanzable quien los llamo

-Link, Mido ¿Qué sucede?-los llamo pero Link no la escucho ya que escucho a alguien reírse y de repente dio un salto para atrás cuando vio a la garrapata gigante salir aterrizando en una pata, Navi grito-¡Link! ¡Es ella quien maldijo al Árbol Deku!-

La garrapata amenazaba a los Kokiri asustados por el monstruo-Denme la piedra ¿Dónde está la piedra?- decía mientras se volvía a esconder en un hoyo que le hizo al Árbol Deku

Link que se acerco a echar un vistazo, Mido y sus dos colegas temblando de miedo esperando que la garrapata no volviera a salir para comérselos

Link tomando valor se adentra al hueco con su resortera diciéndole a Navi-Vamos hay que detenerla-le dijo

Navi asintió mientras se adentraban al hueco lo cual Saria vio-¡¿Link?¡

Mido lo vio pero claro que no iba a dejarle toda la gloria a Link-Espera yo también voy-dijo sacando su espada de mango de madera con un pequeño rubí rodeado de oro-Ayudare al bosque con mi espada Kokiri- dijo anunciando su espada

Entro al árbol guiada por la tenue luz de Navi llego hasta donde estaba Link quien apenas podía ver el lugar con la luz de su hada guardián, pero el mismo no notaba algo que resplandecía algo que Mido si noto.

Temblando Mido llego a donde estaba Link que con cara de hastió le dijo-No debiste venir Mido-

-No te permitiré que te luzcas en frente de Saria-

Link lo volteo a ver con cara de raro como si su rostro fuera la de un bicho-¿De qué hablas?-

-No dejare que te quedes con ella-dijo dándose la vuelta mientras que Link se le quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro

-Mido eres un idiota- le dijo Navi quien habia chocado con el

Pero este no le pudo contestar porque se habia enredado con una telaraña-Agh! ¿Qué es esta cosa pegajosa?- dijo mientras se enredaba más en la telaraña, fue cuando Link se puso en guardia cuando Navi le dijo que se escuchaba un extraño sonido de mordisqueo

Delante de ellos se veía una sombra colosal que se estaba comiendo la madera del árbol-¿la piedra, donde está la piedra?- decía mientras se comía otro pedazo de la raíz del árbol, Link lo vio espantado y furioso a la vez que decía-Se está comiendo al Gran Árbol Deku!-grito para cuando se dieron cuenta la garrapata los miraba amenazante en ese momento se levanto en una pata-¿Quieren ser los siguientes que maldiga?- les dijo desafiante mientras que Link se hizo para atrás mientras le disparaba con la resortera una semilla Deku al monstruo-deja en paz al Gran Árbol Deku-dijo mientras esquivaba una de las tenazas de Gohma y al mismo tiempo le disparaba pero no le hacía daño al insecto ya que cuando intentaba darle al ojo este lo cerraba para que no le diera. Gohma seguía pidiendo que le dieran la piedra pero Link no sabía a qué piedra se refería entonces Navi le dijo- Link, Mido no se mueve- y era cierto no se habia movido desde que empezó la pelea estaba congelado por todo el miedo que tenía que hasta parecía gelatina por todo lo que temblaba, en eso Gohma lo vio y lo fue a atacar pero Link no se iba a quedar como Mido mirando, lo salvo del ataque de este-Es peligroso que estés aquí déjamelo a mí- le dijo a Mido que este le contesto-Tu cállate entrometido- pero en el fondo se lo agradecía, como estaban cayendo piedras del techo una de estas cayó en la cabeza de nuestro Héroe haciéndolo ver estrellitas de colores pero no dejándolo fuera del combate ya que Gohma se acercaba para atacar, Link esquivo su ataque lanzándole semillas hasta que quedo atrapado en una telaraña- N-no puedo moverme!- decía mientras Gohma se acercaba para darle fin pero Link le lanzaba semillas para que se alejara pero no lograba su objetivo y solo le quedaba una sola semilla y Gohma le iba a dar con su tenaza y cuando pensó que sería su fin, una piedra fue lanzada que le dio a Gohma volteando a ver a quien era el entrometido y era Mido quien le arrojaba las piedras diciendo- Maldición, atácame a mi no a ese tonto de Link- dijo lanzando otra piedra pero directo a Navi que le iba a dar si no la hubiera esquivado- aah, mira hacia donde lanzas cabeza de alcornoque- la piedra reboto en la pared dándole en el ojo al insecto, donde dio un grito de dolor mientras se retorcía, Navi se dio cuenta de esto-¡Link, el punto débil de Gohma es su ojo, ataca su ojo!- Link preparo su última semilla, lanzándola al ojo y dándole en este.

Gohma grito de dolor vaporizándose hasta que se volvió un simple escarabajo, Link y Mido quedaron sorprendidos por el insecto-Entonces, ¿esta es la verdadera forma de Gohma?- decía Link confundido-solo un simple insecto, ¿cierto?-agrego Mido

-si era un animal común y corriente posesionado por magia negra- dijo Navi explicando

Después de una ardua pelea con Gohma y recuperar la espada de Mido, nuestros héroes salieron de la cueva, hacia la luz maravillando a los Kokiri que los vieron sanos y salvos observándolos llamando al árbol Deku- Árbol Deku vencimos a Gohma-

-Bien hecho Link… y Mido al unirse para derrotar al monstruo- les dijo alegre y orgulloso de quienes siempre se peleaban unieron sus fuerzas para un fin común, los otros dos le miraron alegres

-Pero temo que no podre volver a la normalidad-dijo con pesar.

-¿¡Qué? No puede ser ¡No te mueras-grito Link triste golpeando la base del tronco con sus puños-¡Luche con todas mis fuerzas, también Mido! ¡No lo aceptare!- le reclamaba perdiendo al que habia sido como su padre.

Viendo esto el árbol sintió ternura de su más querido "hijo" a quien recibió de los brazos de su moribunda madre 10 años antes viéndolo crecer como otro Kokiri-Link escucha con atención- le llamo el Árbol Deku

-Mientras estaba siendo devorado por Gohma, entendí sus intenciones, estaba bajo un hechizo-enviándole una visión a Link de quien era el culpable, dentro de su mente Link veía a un hombre con una armadura negra montado en un caballo de igual color que la armadura del hombre, quien tenía una extraña joya en la frente, entonces el Árbol Deku hablo-el usa este oscuro poder, un oscuro rey del desierto, y su deseo es conquistar Hyrule y hacerse con la Trifuerza-

-¿La Trifuerza?-

-Son unos triángulos sagrados, que guarda el poder de las diosas de Hyrule por tiempos inmemoriales, poseen el poder de cambiar el mundo, reflejando el interior del corazón de quien lo posea. Si una persona con un corazón puro lo toca, el mundo pasara por una era de paz y prosperidad, pero si una persona con un corazón malvado lo toca el mundo será conquistado por el mal y la injusticia-dijo el Árbol Deku presentándole en su mente los diferentes escenarios. El Árbol Deku dejo de mostrarle visiones a Link para seguir hablando-una enorme crisis se avecina a Hyrule, ¡ese malvado hombre no debe tocar nunca la Trifuerza!, Sin embargo con tu valor y coraje podrás destruir su ambición-decía el Árbol Deku

-pero-decía Link desolado-Solo soy un niño no puedo…-contesto- No puedo pelear con alguien así-

El Árbol Deku sentía que no habia subestimado a Link sino que su valor era espontaneo a la situación requerida-¡Tu puedes, ve al mundo exterior y crece!- grito el Árbol Deku dándole valor a lo que Link reacciono con lo que él pensaba anoche- Se que no estarás solo en este peligroso viaje, ya que encontraras amigos que te ayuden en el recorrido- le dijo sabiendo que Shadow y Gaepora lo cuidaran y lo guiarían en el viaje.

-Ahora, ve hacia el reino de Hyrule, ahí seguro encontraras a la princesa que fue elegida por las Diosas- en ese momento el Árbol Deku hizo aparecer una esmeralda verde con bordes de oro o algo así-Dale esta piedra a la princesa, esta es la esmeralda Kokiri la que ese malvado hombre buscaba de mi hasta maldecirme-

Link recibió la esmeralda y el Árbol Deku le hablo-Creo en ti, Link-

-Bien, entiendo Árbol Deku- dijo Link dedicándole una sonrisa a su "padre".

El Árbol Deku cambio su gesto viendo tierno a Link que era la salvación y la esperanza de Hyrule, siendo el elegido para una tarea riesgosa que cambiaria al mundo

-Sera mejor que hagas un escudo de mis restos, te estaré protegiendo de cualquier mal en tu camino, Navi ayuda a Link en su viaje- le pidió

-Si gran Árbol Deku, lo hare-

El Árbol Deku se iba poniendo gris poco a poco, mientras que los Kokiri que estaban cerca del lugar oyeron la despedida del Árbol Deku-Adiós mis niños- susurro

Los niños Kokiri gritaron al ver al Árbol Deku morir, pero sin embargo todos lloraron incluido Link por la muerte del Árbol Deku quien fue su padre

Después de un rato, Link se seco las lagrimas dirigiéndose hacia Mido algo serio-Mido préstame tu espada por favor- el aludido se la dio y Link corto un pedazo de la corteza del árbol tallando un escudo, mientras hacía esto Mido seguía viéndolo raro hasta que termino levantándose-Bien, Navi es hora de irnos- dijo volteando a ver a su hada que asentía-

-¿irnos? ¿A dónde?- le interrogo Mido- Los Kokiri no podemos sobrevivir fuera del bosque-

-Quiero ver el mundo exterior Mido-le explico Link haciendo referencia a lo que el Árbol Deku le habia dicho-No importa que tan grande sea el mundo, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-Link le sonrió mientras Mido le veía triste pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta Saria no se veía por ningún lado

-Volveré cuando haya entregado esto- dijo devolviéndole la espada a Mido

-quédate con la espada- le grito Mido dándole la espada- ¡Y nunca regreses!-le grito llorando en la entrada del bosque donde Link le veía raro antes de correr sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un puente en donde Saria lo detuvo muy triste

-Así que te vas, ¿verdad?-Link se volteo a verla triste porque sería la última vez que la viera

-Siempre he sabido que era diferente de todos los Kokiri, pero no importa- Saria se le quedo mirando seria- Ya que el bosque siempre será mi hogar-

Saria solo pudo sonreír sacando algo de su bolsillo de atrás- Te regalo esta ocarina, cuando la toques piensa en el bosque- le dijo enseñándole su canción especial- Esta canción tócala para que me recuerdes y Link, ten mucho cuidado- le pidió mientras Link asentía, pero no se dieron cuenta que dos sombras en la copa de un árbol los vigilaban, una de las sombras era un búho gigante y la otra sombra era Shadow- Que conmovedor, que casi me hace llorar- decía Shadow mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo, mientras que el búho lo veía divertido y le daba una palmada en la espalda con su ala

Por otro lado, Link ya despidiéndose de Saria se dirigió a su destino para encontrar a la princesa, pero no se dio cuenta de que estos últimos lo seguían de lejos, cuando el búho le hablo a su acompañante sin que lo escuchara Link- Hoo, parece que es tiempo para que el chico empiece su aventura, el futuro del mundo de Hyrule depende de un pequeño niño, ¿Cómo terminara esta aventura?- dijo mientras volaba sobre Link, cuando Shadow le contesto- Quien sabe eso depende de él- Gaepora asintió diciendo lo siguiente- En nombre del Árbol Deku, te vigilaremos-

**¡Siiii!** **, Ya acabe el segundo cap. ^_^ espero les guste y recuerden déjenme un comentario por favor! **

**Y no se preocupen el sig. Cap. ya lo tengo medio hecho así que lo colgare pronto, si puedo ya que donde vivo no alcanza señal ¬_¬ pero que mas, así es la vida… snif -_- y perdonenme si me tarde mucho en subirlo pero me formatearon la compu (malditos virus, piedad no me maten.**

**por cierto quiero agradecer a dos personas que me estan apoyando en esta historia y son o0 IKU 2012 0o y a hinata-tsuki a ellos les doy mis agradecimientos por escribir sus comentarios, se los agradesco de corazon GRACIAS**

**CUIDENSE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola este es el siguiente cap.**

**En este cap. Aparecerá Malón por si tienen dudas… bueno eso es obvio por el título, además de un personaje que aparecerá más adelante**

**Perdón por la tardanza s k se me alborota el coco muy seguido, así k lo digo otra vez**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, pero mejor los dejo con el cap. Ahí me disculpo después**

**Espero le guste**

**Capítulo 3**

**El enigma de la Trifuerza, conociendo a Malon**

Después de caminar hasta cansarse, Link pidió "ray" en el camino a un lechero y su hija que iban de camino al castillo de Hyrule quien le dio un aventón con gusto, el pobre se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que la hija del lechero le dio un bote de leche y este se la bebió al instante, mientras venía atrás de las cajas, este admiraba el paisaje-Wow esta tierra es enorme- lo dijo sin darse cuenta que hizo reír a su acompañante de a lado

-Fue bueno que viéramos esta carreta, ¿verdad Link?, sino te hubieras muerto de hambre- le dijo recordando a un Link tirado en el suelo medio muerto de hambre

-Bueno Navi aún tengo hambre pero esta leche me cayó bien- le dijo dando el último trago a la leche, de repente la niña que estaba sentada a su lado le dijo- No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde eres?-le pregunto curiosa de donde venía aquel chico de la hada

Vengo del bosque Kokiri- dijo Link- Oh, así que eres uno de los chicos con un hada- le contesto Malón un poco asombrada por su descubrimiento

Como Malon iba atrás con el (por qué no había espacio adelante de la carreta) se había dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo una bolita de color azul hasta que supo que era un hada, hasta que esta hablo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

-M-me llamo L-Link-le contesto algo sonrojado y tartamudeando a lo que Navi trataba de aguantarse de reírse por la cara roja del rubio-¿Link? Me gusta tu nombre ¿y tú hada como se llama?-

-Se llama Navi- le contesto Link todavía un poco sonrojado por el ultimo comentario- Yo me llamo Malon- se presentó la pelirroja

Y así se la pasaron por una hora platicando sobre alguna cosa hasta que el padre de Malon les aviso-Oigan, ya llegamos al mercado del castillo de Hyrule- el trio volteo a ver cuando estaban pasando por la gran entrada hacia el mercado, Link quedo fascinado ya que el lugar era mucho más grande que el propio bosque, y demasiado bullicioso- Valla hay mucha gente en este lugar, ¿Así que este el mundo?- dijo saltando de la carreta mientras se despedía de Malon y su padre-cuídate Link, visita el rancho cuando quieras- dijo Malon

-Claro, espero verte otra vez Malon- dijo Link dándole su palabra de que la visitaría

Ya cuando se iban alejando de donde dejaron a Link, el padre de Malon le dijo a esta-mmm…"espero verte otra vez" fue lo que dijo, ¿de que hablando durante el camino, Malon?-le pregunto Talon a su hija, pero no lo escucho porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿Malon?, hija responde- dijo esto zarandeando a su hija de un lado a otro; parecía una muñeca de trapo, dejo de agitarla cuando su hija reacciono medio mareada- Papa, ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque veo dos como tú?- lo que pasa es que estaba tan mareada que veía doble- bueno en primera porque no me respondías y en segunda porque trataba de hacer que reaccionaras- explico su padre

-Así, y ¿de qué me estabas hablando?-pregunto

-Mejor olvídalo Malon, no tiene importancia- era mejor que no le dijera ya que sabría la reacción de su hija cuando se lo mencionara y lo que le haría si lo hiciera- Además, quería decirte que me esperaras en el mercado cerca de la fuente- le dijo

- Solo con que no me dejes plantada como la última vez papa- lo miro con un poco de desconfianza recordando la última vez que la había dejado sola porque se había quedado dormido en alguna parte, lo que le hacía pensar un poco mal de su padre

-Te prometo que esta vez no pasara Malon-le prometió Talon a su hija que no volvería a dormirse

Malon dio un suspiro antes de hablarle- Está bien Papa- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucho cariño que a la vez su padre hizo, después del abrazo Malon se bajó de la carreta de un salto mientras veía a su padre dirigiéndose al castillo de Hyrule, de ahí vio que la fuente no estaba lejos de donde estaba, así que no tardaría mucho en llegar y se puso en marcha

Ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la fuente, entonces vio un gorrito de color verde muy familiar, sentado en la fuente, se acercó más y se dio cuenta que era Link pero no se percató que estaba acompañado una niña casi de su misma edad- ¿Link? - se volteo para ver quien le había llamado, se sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo cuando vio a Malon acercándose hacia el

-Malon, me alegra verte de nuevo, pensé que estabas con tu padre entregando algo- dijo todavía alegre

Malon llego junto a él a un paso rápido dedicándole una sonrisa- sí, pero mi padre quiso que lo esperara aquí junto a la fuente mientras el entregaba el encargo de leche- dicho esto vio a lado de Link a una niña de la misma edad que ella, llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco con unos cuantos adornos rosa, su cabello era rubio como el oro y unos ojos azul cielo ((N/a: no soy muy bueno describiendo personas -_-))

-Link, no me dijiste que ibas acompañado y ni siquiera me la presentas- agrego Malon con un poco de curiosidad

En esto Link se dio cuenta que había olvidado de la niña que le había ayudado hace unos instantes- eh?, ah, cierto, ella me ayudo con un lio en el que me metí hace unos instantes- concluyo el rubio, en lo que la niña puso una sonrisa de no fue nada- hola- dijo saludando a Malon

-El gusto es mío-dijo Malon saludándola con una sonrisa-perdón que me entrometa, ¿pero de que hablaban hace ratito? Es que te vi hablando con alguien y estabas sosteniendo una piedra verde muy bonita-

-¿eh?, aah sí, es que le estaba agradeciendo por ayudarme a recuperar mi piedra- dijo mostrándole la esmeralda- ya que es un tesoro muy importante-

-Es una piedra muy hermosa- decía Malon-¿verdad que si?- la otra muchacha asintió con la pelirroja para lo que su expresión cambio cuando Link hablo-Es la esmeralda Kokiri el árbol Deku me dijo que se la diera a la princesa Zelda- dijo brincando de la fuente- Por eso es que debo ir al castillo, me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez Malon y también gracias a ti por ayudarme a recuperar mi piedra, nos vemos- la niña se quedó reflexionando y dijo

-Pero no podrás entrar al castillo así de fácil, está muy bien resguardo-a esto link se encogió de hombros con cara de "Diosas y ahora qué hago", a lo que Malon agrego al comentario de la niña-Creo, que tienes muy mala suerte Link- a lo que nuestro héroe le pregunta-¿porque lo dices?- y la pelirroja le contesto-Porque mi padre se dirigía hacia el castillo a entregar leche y si lo hubieras mencionado quizá hubieras podido entrar- con esto nuestro Link se encogió más de hombros por su mala suerte-y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos Navi?-La niña se quedó pensando un momento y chocando las manos le dijo con una sonrisa-Ya se, ¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo toda la tarde? Si lo haces te llevare con la princesa personalmente-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Link con lucecitas en los ojos, a lo que Malon se preguntó cómo haría eso

-Ella y yo somos buenas amigas- dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando una ocarina parecida a la de Saria pero de color azul dándosela a Link para que la viera y Malon se acercó más para verla y ver la marca de la Trifuerza para luego decirse a sí misma-_supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta-_pero sin que se dieran cuenta, excepto la rubia, esta era observada por una mujer de cabello blanca y alta mientras nuestro par de amigos se quedaban viendo la ocarina-¿una ocarina? ¿Y esta marca?-

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta la niña ya se había escondido y la mujer ya antes descrita se aproximó a ellos tocándole el hombro a Link llamándole la atención-Niños, ¿no han visto a una noble niña por aquí?, Ella tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules-

Link y Malon se quedaron viéndola pasmados- no, no la hemos visto- contestaron al unísono, la mujer se retiró en lo que también dirigió su mirada a un callejón en donde vio a alguien escondido en las sombras, esta se dirigió a los dos soldados que la acompañaban- Sigan buscando a la princesa en la ciudad, yo buscare de este lado del mercado- los soldados asintieron y se retiraron, ella hizo lo mismo; pero se dirigió hacia el callejón, mientras que el par de niños vieron donde estaba la niña pues ella les agradeció, y parándose de un salto los agarro de las mano jalándolos hacia las tiendas a nuestros dos amigos tan fuerte al punto que parecían volar-¡Vamos andando, hay muchas tiendas interesantes que ver!- pararon en frente de un puesto de bolas de arroz mientras ella compraba – Link ¿está bien que los acompañe?- pregunto Malon

-Seguro Malon, no te puedo dejar sola mientras nosotros nos divertimos, verdad Navi?- esta última asintió- S-supongo que tienes razón-dijo ella con algo de color en sus mejillas-Además creo que mi papa tardara un rato-agrego- _ya que de seguro se habrá quedado dormido, otra vez_- se dijo a si misma seguida de un suspiro con una imagen de su padre dormido en algún lado del castillo

Mientras Malon pensaba en eso, Navi hablaba con el rubio- Oye Link, ¿estás seguro de esto?, no crees que es un poco extraña ((N/a: está hablando de la niña, no de Malon ¬_¬)) –le pregunto ella a lo que el volteando a verla, le contesto–Pero ella dijo que me llevaría con la princesa– dijo algo intranquilo– Además acéptalo ella es muy bonita–dijo algo sonrojado– Además no podemos dejar a Malon sola– agrego

–Eres un picaron– dijo Navi resignada

– ¿De qué estaban hablando?– esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, solo para ver que era Malon la que preguntaba– eh, de nada, no te preocupes, no decíamos nada, de veras– dijo de forma apresurada con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que ella lo miraba preguntándose de que habrán hablado

Le iba a decir algo, pero de repente apareció la niña con un montón de panes de arroz diciéndoles– Compre todo esto–

Lo que dejo impactados y sorprendidos a los dos– ¡¿Qué? –al ver la bolsota haciendo que sus ojos casi se les salieses de sus orbitas mientras la niña le daba a Link la bolsa, el rubio se ponía rojo de pena mientras veía a la niña sonrojada tomándose el rostro entre las manos– Los compre porque el vendedor me dijo que era bonita– por su parte Malon le sonreía nerviosa y con una gotita estilo anime

Después de comerse los panes fueron a recorrer las tiendas entrando al boliche bombchu– ¿Qué es boliche?–

–Ni idea–dijo la niña

–Ni yo, yo no vengo mucho al mercado– agrego Malon

Entraron y empezaron a jugar mientras Link le preguntaba a la niña cuando estaba a punto de soltar el bombchu–Oye acerca de la princesa Zelda, ¿Es bella?–

–Pues…–pero el rubio no la dejo concluir

–O quizá es gorda y fea como un cerdo– dijo haciendo un gesto de asco lo que hizo que la rubia soltara su bombchu dirigido hacia él, mientras Malon estaba jugando escucho una explosión y cuando se disipo la nube de polvo vio a un Link todo quemado y con cara de "¿qué paso?" mientras la niña estaba tirada en el suelo muriéndose de risa y Navi con una gotita estilo anime, lo que le causo a la pelirroja echarse a reír lo que le evito escuchar un par de risas más que no eran de ella o de la niña, siguieron intentándolo hasta que la rubia gano el premio de 50 rupias, salieron y estuvieron en la tienda de máscaras donde sacaron la Bunny Hood, la máscara de la verdad y la máscara Keaton mientras recorrían el pueblo.

Por ultimo estuvieron en el tiro al blanco donde los tres practicaban su puntería, Link gano el premio de 50 rupias y la niña el de 100 rupias, pero lo que más les sorprendió y dejó boquiabiertos fue que la pelirroja se ganara el premio de 200 rupias y salieron del local

Pero daba la casualidad de que ya había caído la noche encima de ellos dejando admirados a Link y Malon, y pensativa a la niña– ¿Ya es de noche? Eso fue rápido– dijo el rubio–Cuando te diviertes pierdes la noción del tiempo– agrego Malon

–Parece que el día se acabó, les agradezco a los dos por el día de hoy– dijo ella quitándose la Bunny Hood, se sentaron cerca de la fuente solo por una vez quería saber cómo era jugar y comprar cosas con mi propio dinero como una niña normal– dijo con cierta nostalgia mientras Link y Malon se le quedaron viendo a lo que el rubio le pregunto amablemente–Dinos tu nombre, por favor, el mío es Link– dijo el rubio–Y el mío es Malon–agrego la pelirroja a lo que el chico dijo después– Juguemos otra vez algún día– dicho esto los dos le dedicaron una sonrisa

Ella se sorprendió y les dijo–yo…– pero no logro concluir ya que unas mujeres vestidas de manera árabe y joyas en la cabeza llegaron rodeándoles, al verlas Link tomo de las manos a las dos niñas corriendo, pensando que eran ladrones pero llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Una de las mujeres saco su cimitarra– Niña nosotras sabemos quién eres, entréganos la ocarina del tiempo– le amenazo, ella intento huir, pero la mujer le grito– ¡No podrás escapar!–Dijo atacándola con su arma pero Link se interpuso oportunamente cuando la ataco– ¿y tú quién eres mocoso?– pregunto la mujer Link le iba a contestar pero no se dio cuenta que una de las que estaba con ella lo iba a cortar con su cimitarra, pero una piedra le dio en la mano que sostenía el arma dejándola caer, la mujer volteo para ver quien arrojo la piedra, solo para ver que fue Malon con otra piedra en la mano– ¿Intentabas hacer algo?–Le dijo a la mujer y esta le dirigía una mirada asesina y furiosa– ¡Pagaras por eso mocosa!– diciendo esto se lanzó para golpear a Malon con otra cimitarra que tenía guardada– ¡Malon, cuidado!–le grito Link pero la bandida ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Malon no podría evitar el ataque de la mujer; estaba tan cerca de ella con su espada dirigida hacia ella, solo cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos para esperar que no le pasara nada.

-Abre los ojos y levántate-

Estaba a punto de atravesarla, pero algo detuvo la espada, lo que dejo perplejos a todos los presentes incluyendo a las bandidas– ¡¿Qué…?–

Malon abrió los ojos, cuando vio lo que sucedía se quedó atónita y sorprendida, tanto que se dejó caer al suelo sentada, estaba viendo una figura negra, tenía el mismo cabello y la ropa que ella y sus ojos eran unos rojos intensos, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía la cimitarra de la bandida; la misma que la iba a matar.

_**Waahoo! Apuesto que los deje con la duda de quién detuvo la espada, verdad? XDD o tal vez no**_

_**Les ruego k me disculpen por la tardanza, k de verdad es mucha :p si kieren no ya k tarde bastante, pero es k no se me ocurría k poner ya k tenía varias cosas en la mente**_

_**Y no sabía k elegir -_- y como les dije anteriormente mi mente es un desastre, pero lo bueno esk logre al fin subirlo, no? Además se me ocurrieron varias ideas para el fic. Acepto tomatazos, quejas, criticas, alguna sugerencia, amenazas de muerte… XDD! /**_

_**Además les quiero agradecer a las personas k se pasan a leer este fic k se me ocurrió, en verdad se los agradezco y más a los k dejan su comentario, especialmente Zilia K, Dimencio, Hinata Tsuki y a **__**o0 IkU 2012 0o**_


End file.
